This invention relates to the field of lenticular images having multiple images embedded. Each individual image can be seen by an observer depending on the angular position of the lenticular image and the observer relative to each other. These images can be still images or a series of related images like in a movie rotating images or depth images. Lenticular images, when they are moved relatively to one each other or tilted back and forth, display a succession of images. These lenticular images are made using well known technologies, such as grids, rods, or lenticular arrays of lenses, which allow display of only one image at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,519, issued to Manico et al on Nov. 12, 1996, discloses a talking photo album capable of displaying a plurality of still images and having an audio system for selectively storing and playing back audio information corresponding to displayed still images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,544, issued to Manico et al on May 28,1996, discloses a talking picture album where a sound message is played according to the picture displayed. The playback of a pre-recorded message associated with the information displayed on this page is optically coupled to the photo-detector by light pipes mounted with each album page.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,465, issued to Manico on Mar. 19, 1996, discloses a talking picture frame. The frame houses a digital sound system which is enabled when the frame is moved. The digital sound system contains a message which enable the picture viewer to enjoy it further.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,159, issued to Liebman et al on May 5, 1981, discloses a sound responsive color organ including a transducer which converts sound to electricity. The transducer is connected to an amplifier which is used to control switching devices that turn on and off light in a display situated behind a color mask. Located in front of the color mask is a lenticular surface which further affects the light sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,324, issued to Nakamatsu on Jan. 19, 1971, discloses a sound device for television receivers having means for emitting or reflecting sound in front of the screen to direct the sound toward a viewer, so that the sound can be heard as if it were emanating from the picture screen of the television receiver.
However, the devices disclosed in these references do not provide means for combining dynamic still images, such as the lenticular type, with sound.
It is extremely desirable to provide the observer of a lenticular image with the ability to hear sound at the same time, which is related to or coordinated with the viewing of images provided in the lenticular image. It is known that memories are not only related to vision, but also to other senses. One important sense is hearing, which when combined with a lenticular image provides added value for memories. Motion pictures, television and video are examples where sound coupled with moving images provide strong memories and emotional effect. However, the production and use of motion pictures, television programs and video programs are quite expensive to produce and require expensive equipment to use. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide the user with means for keeping in mind or transmitting sound information about the content of relatively inexpensive and portable means for displaying a sequence of images with sound messages. The present invention provides means for playing a sound message associated to a series of images that is relatively inexpensive and which can be easily personalized or modified.
An object of the present invention is to provide the observer of a lenticular image with a sound mean associated to the lenticular image for providing sound messages. This lenticular image can be of any type including depth images, rotating images, multiple images, or different types of images with a relationship between them like in a movie. The sound messages can be either music, comments, notes, voice, or any combination of them played sequentially or together.
In another object of the present invention, there is provided a sound message associated with a series of images having a relationship to the images being displayed.
In yet another object of the present invention, there is provided a lenticular image wherein the sound message provided is a part of the same theme to the series of images.
In yet another object of the present invention, there is provided a lenticular image wherein the sound message is coordinated with the series of images being displayed.
These objects are given only by way of illustration, thus, other desirable objects and advantages inherently achieved by the disclosed invention may occur or be apparent to those skilled in the art. The invention is defined by the pending claims.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an article placed at a fixed position, said article having a lenticular image formed thereon and a sound generating mechanism associated therewith for generating a sound message, said lenticular image having a plurality of different images, said sound message having a plurality of different sound segments, each of said sound segments is associated with respect to a different predetermined line of sight with respect to said article, said sound generating mechanism having a sensor for determining a line of sight of a moving observer with respect to said article at said fixed position and for activating one of said sound segments in response in a predetermined relationship between said line of sight of said observer and one of said different predetermined line of sights.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an article having a lenticular image formed thereon and having a sound generating mechanism associated therewith, said lenticular image having a plurality of different images, each image being associated with a particular orientation for viewing one of said plurality of different images, said sound generating mechanism having a plurality of different sound segments, each sound segment being associated with one of said orientations for viewing, said plurality of sound messages are initiated by a switch having a shell containing a conductive liquid and a plurality of contacts, each of said plurality of contacts extending a different distance into said chamber and each being successively activated in response to orientation of said switch.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for generating a sound message with respect to a fixed lenticular image in response to movement of an observer with respect to said fixed lenticular image, comprising the steps of:
providing a lenticular image on an article having a plurality of different images capable of being viewed at different lines of sight with respect to said lenticular image;
sensing the line of sight of an observer as the observer moves with respect to said fixed lenticular image; and
producing different sound segments in relationship with different lines of sight being monitored.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for displaying a lenticular image and generating a sound message, comprising:
a lenticular image having a plurality of images;
a mechanism for moving the lenticular image along a predetermined path; and
a mechanism for generating a sound message coordinated with respect to movement of the lenticular image.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an article having a lenticular image formed thereon and having a sound generating mechanism associated therewith for generating a sound message. The lenticular image having a plurality of different images and the sound message having a plurality of different sound segments, each sound segment is activated with respect to the line of sight of the observer for each of the different images of the article.
These and other features of the present invention are described in detail in the detail description of the invention that follows.